Epilouge
by Rysaurs
Summary: This is what I think happened after the ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own Of Mice and Men

Section 7

In the dark of the night there could be heard the sounds of many creatures; owls hooting softly, the

scampering of mice in the hay that lay piled to the side of the field, wrapped in bundles, ready to be

taken to the ranch. The trees nearby swayed in the slight breeze which lifted some fallen leaves and

seemed to carry them back to where they had come from. A rooster crowed in the distance as light

began to spill over the hills and through the gaps in the trees. The light touched on the soon to be

harvest, almost selecting it to be taken first.

By this time the owls had long since stopped hunting and returned to the hide-away to sleep until

night when they could hunt again. As the sun slowly rose in the sky the first sounds from the ranch

could be heard as the men began their daily routine of rising, eating, working and sleeping only for

it to start again the next day. Soon after, the first workers arrived in the field and set to work lifting

the hay piled by the side of the field. As the loaded for the horses to pull up to the ranch the rest of

the workers arrived.

The last to arrive was George who was trailing behind Slim and staggering slightly as he walked.

"You had better wake up George, there's work to be done." Slim did not shout or turn to George but

George heard and accepted his words. He walked a little straighter.

The men shouted to each other as they worked, a few spoke in quieter voices speaking of

inconsequential things. Life continued for George but not for Lennie.

"Lunch!" George stopped working and seen the other men making their way back to the ranch.

George didn't move. A hand touched the small of his back and gently urged him forwards.

"Come on you gotta eat George." Slim's words was law.

Whit sped up to speak with Slim, "So Slim you playin' horseshoes later?"

"I might play a while,"Slim answered reservedly.

"What about you George?"

"No."George's voice showed no emotion.

"Why not? Come on it'll be fun!" Said Whit.

"I said no." Whit was taken aback at the sudden hostility.

"Say George, what's eatin' you?" Slim's eyes flicked to look at Whit and then quickly moved to look

at George. George didn't answer. "It ain't that crazy bastard..." Whit stopped suddenly as George

made a move towards him. Slim placed a firm hand on George's shoulder, stopping him from

attacking Whit.

"He weren't crazy!" George spat.

"Calm down George," Slim said took several deep breaths but did not look away

from Whit. "You go on ahead Whit."Whit nodded at Slim and turned and walked briskly away.

"George you can't loose your temper like that, if you hurt anyone you could be locked away for a

long time, the Sherrif was clear about that." George said nothing. Slim sighed, "Come on, let's get

lunch." Their feet crunched on the dry ground as they made their way toward the mess hall.

The mess hall was built the same as the bunkhouse but with windows. There was a long table in the

middle of the room. The two ends of the table were always empty as the light from the windows

rarely reached them. Slim saw Candy sitting alone in the darkness. Slim sighed again; he didn't

know why Candy was so upset, it could because of the loss of his dog but that didn't make sense, he

had seemed fine after that. It could be that the death of Curley's wife had shocked him, he had spent

time with Lennie, it could have been him. Slim knew that no one missed her. No one had even liked

her, not even Curley, not really. It could be that in the short time that Candy had known Lennie, they

had become friends. Slim thought it possible as Lennie was an easily likable person and neither of

them had gone into town when everybody else had.

Slim sat down in the middle of the table and George sat down next to him. After a while Slim

noticed that George had yet to touch his food. "Eat,"He commanded. And George ate.

* * *

The place was barely lit and filled with the bodies of many people. It was dark outside and inside

was filled with a red glow. It was dirty and smelled. The drinking glasses were unclean. Noise filled

the air. Despite all this its occupants were happy; they had no worries in this place. It was a small

bar in town that some of the men on the ranch went to when they wanted to be alone. Candy had

gone there a lot before he died. In a small booth near the back sat George and Slim. There were

glasses in front of both men. George's was half empty while Slim's was half full.

"Slim?" George spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah George."

"I hadda didn't I? Tell me I hadda."

"You hadda George." George smiled, a true smile, the first Slim had seen in over a year.

"Why do you put up with me Slim?"

Slim thought carefully about his answer. "'Cause you did for Lennie."

George nodded and barked out a laugh, "You don't complain half as much as I did." Slim laughed quietly.

"Just don't think I'll go nuts and wanna tend rabbits all the time."

Slim smirked, "You like looking after those dogs though."

The two friends laughed, finished their half full glasses and left the small bar to return to the ranch.

Ryan Cairns

_**A/N I wrote as English coursework and just thought I'd post it. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
